Saint Valentin
by W. the DragonWolf
Summary: Le titre est assez explicite je pense. [Yaoi] [Multi-pairings] [Mathieu/Antoine] [Geek/Démon] [2ppie] [Prof/Prof de Philo] [Maître Panda/? (Woor tu vas me haïr \o/] [Lumia MAGGLE (Lucie/Moâ) xD ]


Lettres d'amour

**Hello les fangirls! Je tiens à vous dire que personne ne m'appartient dans cette fic! ... sinon, bonne lecture!**

**Enjoy!**

_C'était une journée paisible chez les Sommet. Il faisait beau : un grand soleil illuminait la journée, mais la chaleur n'était pas trop au rendez-vous. Pour certains, cette journée serait complétement banale, mais, pour le Geek, elle était d'une importante capitale. Car aujourd'hui, c'était la Saint Valentin. Certaines personnes me diraient : « ouai, mais, à quoi ça sert, la Saint Valentin ? Cette fête est inutile, pourquoi ne devrait-on fêter l'amour qu'une journée ? Cette fête est juste utile aux célibataires pour leur rappeler le fait qu'ils soient seuls et sans petit ami. ». C'est pas faux ce que vous me dites, mais, en cette journée d'amoureux, on offrait des petites lettres pour exprimer l'amour qu'on a pour une personne chère à nos yeux. Et là, vous allez me dire : « ouai, mais, on peut dire notre amour en face, c'est plus sincère et… » fermez la un peu ! Cette journée était importante pour le Geek, point barre ! *Raclement de voix* bon, je peux reprendre ? Alors…_

Le Geek ouvrit doucement les yeux, histoire de s'habituer à la lumière du jour qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre. Il se redressa et jeta un œil à son réveil. 11h36. Mathieu était sûrement levé. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et enfila ses pantoufles Pikachu. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit vers la cuisine. Tout le monde était en train de boire un café (bien serré, hé ça rime ! /SBAFF/) autour de la table de la cuisine. Le gamer se servit une tasse de café et la but d'un trait. Il était plutôt impatient aujourd'hui et avait les yeux pétillants de joie. Il regarda Mathieu d'un air suppliant.

-Pas tout de suite, Geek, dit le vidéaste en soupirant. On a toute la journée pour en recevoir, tu sais.

-Oh … râla le gamin en boudant. On peut pas regarder maintenant ? S'il te plaît ?

Le garçon au T-Shirt Captain America fit un regard de chien battu irrésistible et adorable. Le Youtuber le fixa un instant, puis au bout de quelques minutes de « battle de regards », il dit :

-Oooook c'est bon, on va aller voir…

-Oui ! Merci Mathieu !

L'homme aux yeux bleus givres et son « petit frère » sortirent dehors et s'approchèrent la boîte aux lettres. Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks fouilla la petite boîte de métal et en sortit quelques papiers. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Mathieu lut rapidement le titre des lettres :

-Factures d'eau, impôts, des pubs, oh!

-Quoi, gros? Demanda le Hippie

-J'ai reçu une lettre.

Il tourna et retourna la lettre. Son nom était soigneusement écrit au marqueur noir sur le devant de la lettre : **A Mathieu Sommet**. Une lettre pour lui ? Il réfléchit un instant. On était le 14 Février… ce n'était pas la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui ? Il se dit que c'était sûrement une fangirl qui lui envoyait une petite lettre et se promit de la lire plus tard. Il continua :

-Après, il y a une lettre pour le Hippie ! Et une pour Maître Panda ! Et je crois que c'est tout.

Le cœur du Geek se déchira. Lui qui pensait avoir un peu d'attention, en ce jour de Saint Valentin ! Il sentit des larmes perler mais essaya de les contenir.

-Il… n'y a rien pour moi ? Demanda t-il en étouffant un sanglot.

-Non, je suis vraiment désolé, Geek…

-Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ?! Cria t-il en fondant en larmes.

Le cadet de la famille partit en courant dans sa chambre et pleura à chaudes larmes contre son oreiller qui devenait de plus en plus humide. Il essaya de calmer ses hoquets après quelques minutes. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il dit un « entrez » étouffé par l'oreiller. Mathieu entra dans la chambre du gamer et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui dit :

-Hé, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as rien reçu…

-Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûr que si tu pouvais, grâce à ton charme, tu aurais des centaines de filles à tes pieds…

-Dis pas ça… je suis sûr qu'il a quelqu'un qui t'aime, mais qu'il n'ose pas te le dire.

-… Tu as peut être raison. Ou bien il n'a pas encore envoyé sa lettre…

-Voilà, je préfère ça plutôt qu'un petit Geek qui pleure. Essuie moi ses larmes… et aussi, je voulais te dire que la famille Papillon, Viktor et François venaient ce soir. Je ne veux plus voir la moindre larme sur tes joues, d'accord?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maître Panda regarda intensément sa lettre. Il entendit alors la petite voix dans sa tête lui dire :

_Tu fais quoi, tu veux la brûler avec tes yeux ?_

-Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua Maître Panda.

_Bah, t'attends quoi alors ?_

-Hé bien, je… qu'est ce que j'attend ?

_Voilà, je te l'avais dit ! Lis la !_

-Ok… dit l'ursidé en ouvrant le petit papier.

**A Thibault Sommet  
Cher Maître Panda, en fait, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire dans cette lettre, mais tu dois savoir que c'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui. Je voudrais te dire ce que je ressens pour toi, en live comme tu dirais. On se verra à coup sûr ce soir.**

**Je t'aime**

Au fur et à mesure que Maître Panda lisait la lettre, ses lèvres s'étiraient jusqu'à former un sourire radieux.Il referma soigneusement la lettre, un sourire niais, voire presque psychopathe sur le visage. Malgré le fait que la personne qui lui a écrit cette lettre n'ai pas de signe permettant de savoir que c'était lui qui l'avait écrite, il savait quand même qui était cette dite personne.

Maître Panda était plus heureux que jamais. Il était tel un gamin avec son nouveau jouet, excité comme une puce. Rien que ce petit rien avait suffit à émerveiller le panda : celui-ci était très sensible en terme émotionnel. Il se laissa basculer en arrière et s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Il se laissa petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée. Après tout, être amoureux ça n'est pas du tout repos...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le Hippie retourna dans sa chambre remplie de fumée qu'il n'aérait jamais. Parce que c'était soit disant "que du naturel gros". Sa petite et vieille radio diffusait du Bob Marley. Il déchira le haut de la lettre avec un peu de difficultés et lut le papier. Il reconnut tout de suite ce style d'écriture qui lui était bien familier.

**A Mickael Sommet  
Salut man! Tu sais, aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint Valentin! Je sais, la Saint Valentin c'est que du commercial, man. Mais bon, on va se voir ce soir, hein? On pourra fumer des joints dans ton combi, en écoutant du Bob Marley! On parlera de plein de choses! En plus, il faudrait qu'on essaie mon nouveau tabac, man. C'est que du naturel, ne t'inquiète pas!**

**Salut man, je t'aime**

Il sourit, son éternel joint qu'il gardait tout le temps au coin de ses lèvres tomba, mais il ne le rattrapa pas. Le Hippie de Minute Papillon. Son Hippie. Mathieu ne lui avait rien dit à propos de voir les Papillons ce soir. A moins qu'il planait avec le Nyan Cat pendant l'annonce de cet évènement.

Ils allaient se voir ce soir.

Dans quelques heures...

Ce soir...

Bientôt...

Ce soir...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mathieu était sur la Toile. Il cherchait de nouvelles vidéos WTF pour l'émission. Il se sentait fatigué, mais il devait absolument sortir une vidéo Vendredi prochain. Il soupira et son regard passa sur la lettre qu'il avait reçu ce matin. Il la prit entre ses doigts et l'ouvrit. Il regarda l'écriture en haussant un sourcil.

C'est...

C'est...

C'est...

-Extrêmement mal écrit... murmura Mathieu en riant.

**Au nain du 16e arrondissement (j'ai pris au pif x'D)**

**Salut mon petit sucre! J'me tape l'inscruste chez-toi ce soir, tchao!**

**Signé : Chewbacca**

-Quelle originalité Antoine... ironisa le vidéaste en souriant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La famille Papillon et les autres étaient arrivés. Un bruit insupportable venant du salon faisait souffrir les oreilles du pauvre Prof qui essayait vainement de terminer une de ses expériences. Il marmonna

-Oui, mais si ce brouhaha ne cesse pas, je vais être déconcentré, et si je suis déconcentré, il y a un grand risque d'explosion, et si je fais exploser la moindre expérience, Mathieu vas -encore- me passer un savon et va dire que c'est de ma faute, alors que pas du tout... pff.

Il manipula avec précaution une fiole remplie d'un liquide grisâtre. Il sentit alors deux bras lui enserrer la taille. Il se raidit brusquement et lâcha la fiole qui tomba sur la jambe de la personne qui était derrière elle. Il essaya de la rattraper avant, mais le liquide tomba sur le pantalon noir de "l'intrus". Ce dernier essaya de retenir un cri de douleur en sentant le liquide lui brûler la peau -ainsi que son pantalon. Le savant se retourna : le Prof de Philo grimaçait de douleur.

-J-je suis désolé! S'excusa le Prof, affolé.

Il courut vers son évier, prit un gant de toilette et le noya d'eau. Il s'approcha du Prof de Philo et posa le gant trempé sur la brûlure. L'homme au marteau 2T gémit de douleur, mais il se détendit légèrement. Le Prof jeta un regard de détresse à son comparse intellect.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit le philosophe, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est la mienne. Je sais en plus que tu n'aime pas être touché... c'est quoi ce liquide?

-De l'acide. Il n'était pas trop "fort", mais il brûle quand même...

-J'avais remarqué... je voulais te dire quelque chose.

L'homme à la blouse trouva de la crème antiseptique dans ses affaires et en mit une bonne dose sur la jambe endolorie de son alter-ego qui soupira de soulagement en sentant une bonne partie de la douleur s'envoler. Le Prof se raidit encore quand il se sentit légèrement soulevé et enlacé par le Prof de Philo. (ALERTE OOC! ALERTE OOC!) Le présentateur de la Science Infuse rendit maladroitement l'étreinte et se détendit. Il leva la tête et regarda les jolis yeux marrons de son comparse qui sourit. Il sentit ses joues devenir écarlates et détourna la tête quand la main du philosophe lui saisit doucement le menton et le tourna face à lui. Il se pencha en avant et déposa un léger baiser d'à peine deux secondes sur les lèvres du scientifique qui sentit comme des papillons dans son ventre.

-Je t'aime Prof. Dit le présentateur de Hors Sujet.

-Je... bégaya l'homme à la blouse.

Il se lança et déposa à son tour un baiser sur les lèvres du Prof de Philo en rougissant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le Prof de Philo sortit alors d'on ne sait où une boîte remplie de chocolat et la tendit au Prof.

-Bonne Saint Valentin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Maître Panda serra la main de la personne blottie contre lui. Ils étaient tous deux assis contre un arbre, observant le ciel noir parsemée d'étoiles blanches et éclairé par l'astre lunaire. Le panda sentait le souffle chaud et régulier de son compagnon contre son cou. Les yeux de l'ursidé s'illuminèrent.

-Hé, tu as vu? Dit-il. Une étoile filante!

-Tu as fait un voeu?

-... c'est fait!

-Moi aussi. Quel était ton voeu?

-Les voeus, ça ne se dit pas, mon cher.

-Aleeeeeeeeeeeeez! Et je te dis le mien!

-Okaaaaaay... mon voeu, c'est de pouvoir rester avec toi pour toujours.

-Héééééé! On a fait le même! Répondit le compagnon de Maître Panda en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je t'aime, Maître!

-... Moi aussi je t'aime,

Hé oui, Maître Panda était amoureux de et vice-versa. Le panda parvenait toujours à trouver son partenaire mignon, même quand il faisait le fou en trémoussant son bassin. (Je ne voie pas ce qu'il y a de pervers dans cette phrase xD) Ils s'enlaçèrent tendrement, leurs corps se réchauffant l'un l'autre. Le ventre du chanteur gargouilla, faisant rire son comparse au bonnet panda et aux ailes noires.

-Tu veux que je te fasse des crêpes? Demanda t-il.

-... Oui je veux bien.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Gros.

-Man.

-Gros.

-Man.

Leur discussion finissait la plupart du temps comme ça, souvent à cause de tous leurs joint fumés. En plus, cette fois, c'était "vraiment de la bonne, man". Ils avaient parlés de tout et de rien. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées, dans le combi du Hippie de SLG, du Bob Marley en fond, un joint au coin des lèvres. Ils étaient tellement bien, içi, dans leur monde, à parler... rien qu'eux deux...

-Man?

-Ouais gros?

-Je sais que la Saint Valentin, c'est commercial, comme le Palmolive, mais...

Il sortit de son sac une boîte de chocolats et la donna à son compagnon.

-Joyeuse Saint Valentin, man.

-...Merci gros.

Ils se penchèrent en avant dans le même réflexe d'amour et leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un merveilleux baiser. Ils mangèrent alors la boîte de chocolats entière, en parlant de tout et de rien, dans le combi du Hippie, du Bob Marley à fond...

(On va tellement me haïr pour avoir fait un passage si court sur le 2ppies x'D)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mathieu bavardait joyeusement avec Kriss. La "fête" partait un peu en couille. Tout le monde commençait à être bourré.

-C'EST LA FAUTE! A ALICE BLOODY GIRL! Hurlait Viktor Bonnefoy avec une voix éraillée par l'alcool.

-Sérieusement, entre nous... ça ressemble à une bite? Continuait le Professeur Pédoncule.

François et Pupuce poursuivaient Capsule de bière qui avait emporté un bien personnel du Fossoyeur de films. Bref, c'était un peu -beaucoup- le bordel dans la maison des Sommet. Le Geek, lui, était resté dans sa chambre, histoire d'éviter de tomber sur le Patron ou PinHead. Mathieu planait dans le bonheur. Putain que ça faisait du bien de faire la fête! Il partit ensuite vers la cuisine avec la grâce d'une licorne unijambiste pour aller chercher un nouveau pack de bière. Il s'étala presque contre le frigo et ouvrit la porte de ce dernier. Il tira difficilement un pack de bière, le traînant presque à terre. Il ne remarqua la grande ombre rentrer par la fenêtre et continua sa "grande épopée" vers le salon. Cette ombre s'approcha du petit vidéaste et le saisit par les épaules, le faisant sursauter.

"-Hey, le nain, je t'ai dit que j'allais venir, mais la porte était fermée, alors... voilà quoi" Dit l'homme aux cheveux démoniaques.

"-Aaah... c'est toi Antoine... t'es en retard, t'savais?

-Ouais. Et t'as commencé sans moi, espèce de sale nain de jardin.

-Mhh... moi aussi je t'aime, chouchou."

Mathieu posa -jeta- le pack de bière et enleva les quelques centimètres entre leurs corps. Le petit se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'empara plutôt violement des lèvres de son comparse géant qui répondit au fougueux baiser. Leurs mains vagabondaient sur le corps de l'autre, les faisant pousser de discrets gémissements de plaisir. La main taquine de Mathieu descendit plus bas vers le pantalon d'Antoine qui le stoppa dans son élan (-A contre-co-/SBAFF/)

"-M-Mathieu..." souffla t-il difficilement. "On est dans la cuisine, je te rappelle...

-Mais, d'façon, tout le monde est dans le salon..." Continua le présentateur de SLG en continuant ses caresses.

"-Mathieu... p-pas tout de suite... ah!"

Mathieu avait atteint un point précis de l'anatomie d'Antoine. Ce dernier se ressaisit et prit les poignets de son compagnon.

"-Mathieu! Arrête!

Le plus petit secoua la tête en gémissant.

"-E-excuse-moi, Antoine... je tiens moyen l'alcool...

-C'est pas grave, petit nain.

-Je t'emmerde connard.

-T'es trop mignon, tu sais...

-Ta gueule."

Ils rièrent un peu et se taquinèrent gentiment. Leurs bosses dans leurs pantalons, ne recevant aucun traitement, disparurent petit à petit (-C'est la magie! /SBAFF/) Plus tard dans la soirée, bourrés, ils partirent dans la chambre de Mathieu et conitnuèrent ce qu'ils avaient commencé...

...

...

...

...

Une Saint Valentin romantique? BITCH PLEASE! xD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le Geek sanglotait, la tête dans son oreiller, alors que tout le monde était en bas en train de faire joyeusement la fête. Il n'avait pû s'empêcher de pleurer en voyant qu'il n'avait toujours rien reçu. Pourquoi les autres avaient-ils une personne qui les aime, mais pas lui?! Il était triste et frustré à la fois. Cette fois, il ne parvint pas à arrêter ses sanglots qui se faisaient de plus en plus grands. Il serra contre lui Monsieur Nounours.

"-T-tu es le seul à pouvoir vraiment me comprendre, Monsieur Nounours..."

Il pleura de plus belle, humidifiant sa couette et sa peluche. Il essayait, encore et encore de sécher ce liquide salé qui coulait sur ses joues. Il parvint à se contrôler un instant et respira un grand coup.

*Calme-toi, Geek, ce n'est rien, il ne faut pas être triste pour ça...* pensa t-il.

Il sentit alors une présence derrière lui. Il ne broncha pas quand une main protectrice se posa doucement sur son épaule, le faisant frissonner.

"-Démon?" Dit le gamer.

"-C'est moi, oui..." répondit-il avec sa voix grave. "Je suis heureux que tu ais arrêté de pleurer : j'avais envie de te voir.

-Tu avais envie... de me voir?

-Oui..."

L'apparition des Enfers s'approcha du garçon innocent et le prit timidement dans ses bras. Tous les geste du Démon étaient comme ça : hésitants, timides, comme si il avait peur de justement faire peur aux gens qui l'entourent. Le garçon au T-Shirt Captain America répondit tout aussi timidement à l'étreinte, heureux de recevoir un peu d'affection en ce jour de Saint Valentin. Il ententit le Démon se racler la gorge.

"-G-Geek..." Commença t-il. "J'aimerais te dire quelque chose...

-... Moi aussi en fait. Commence si tu veux.

-Hé bien... j-je voulais te dire que... ça fait un petit moment qu'on se connait et... je... je voulais te dire que... j-je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi."

Le Geek n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait dû rêver, c'est impossible. L'homme au chapeau et à la canne s'affola quand il vit des larmes commencer à couler sur le visage du bouc émissaire de l'émission.

"-N-non! Ne pleure pas!

-J-j'essaie..." dit le Geek en essuyant le liquide salé. " C'est juste que... moi aussi je t'aime..."

Le Démon fut plus heureux que jamais. Il vit alors le visage enfantin du garçon se rapprocher du sien, mais il ne recula pas. Il tressaillit quand les douces lèvres du petit frôlèrent les siennes. Le baiser dura à peine une seconde et le Geek rougit fortement après ce merveilleux moment. Le Démon caressa la joue du gamer avec sa main gantée et un magnifique sourire se peigna sur son visage.

"-Bonne Saint Valentin, petit Geek. Promets-moi de ne plus pleurer."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'écrivais avec réflexion mon OS pour la Saint Valentin. J'étais enfin tranquille pour l'écrire : mon frère jumeau et ma petite soeur étaient partis chez mes grands-parents, et non de dieu que ça faisait de plus les entendre! Qu'ils étaient insupportables! Pour briser ce calme, mon lecteur de CD diffusait l'album Eclore de MrYéyé. Je soupirais en bloquant sur un passage. Je sursautais légèrement en sentant deux bras m'enlacer affectueusement.

"-Tu as fini t'écrire ton OS?" Demanda la personne d'une voix plutôt aiguë et absolument adorable.

"-J'y suis presque, je bloque juste sur un petit passage" Répondis-je de ma voix grave.

"-Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sûre! En fait, regarde, j'ai terminé mon Nail-Art!

-Un Nail-Art Pokémon? Il est trop beau!

-Merci!"

Je me retournais et répondit avec une graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaande affection au câlin. J'observais avec amusement le joli T-Shirt #JeSuisModestie que portait ma camarade et que je portais aussi. Son expression changea comme si elle vait eu une révélation et dit.

"-Attends ici, je vais chercher un truc!"

Elle sortit en trombe et j'attendis son retour. Elle revint avec une boîte rouge contenant je ne sais quoi. Mes yeux marrons s'illuminèrent en remarquant ce qu'il était écrit sur la boîte.

"-Chocolaaaaaaaaaaaaat..." dis-je avec un léger air de Zombie.

"-Bonne Saint Valentin mon ange!" S'exclama Lucie en déposant un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

Nous dévorâmes les chocolats à la vitesse de la lumière et nous fîmes la bataille de Karaoké la plus épique du monde, ça je vous le dit.

...

...

...

...

N'empêche c'est beau l'amour...

**Reviews?**

**J'ai enfin réussi à le terminer, cet OS! :D**

**Bye! *s'envole sur son Phénix***

**Signé : un panda drogué au glucose.**


End file.
